


Leave a Path to Trace

by NarryEm



Series: Fantasy Alternate Universes/Multiverse [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum met him on normal Saturday night in a drunken encounter. The thing is, he can’t stop thinking about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave a Path to Trace

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Oblivion" by Bastille.

 

“Cal, get us another around!” Ash demands, grinning his stupid lady killer smile. And because Calum is a good friend, he only punches Ashton’s arm before he gets up with the twenty dollars he’s been given and walks up to the bar counter. There’s quite a line-up and it’s ten minutes before he can get the round of vodka.

On his way back, he stumbles into someone—he’s had like five shots in the last hour—and nearly spills the drinks on him.

“Sorry,” he mumbles.

The person has a bright orange-red hair that Calum cam make out even in the dark. He’s got his eyebrow pierced and there’s a few tattoos on him too.

“No problem. Uh, wanna come join my table?” he gestures weakly at the table with Luke and Ash sat around it.

“Sure,” the stranger accepts. “I’m Michael.”

“Calum.”

Everyone ends up getting along fine by the end of the night. Luke and Ashton start getting all touchy so Michael decides to usher them out before the bouncer does that.

“Unfortunately, I happen to share an apartment with those idiots,” Calum complains with a fond smile playing on his lips.

“You can come over to mine for a while, if you’d like,” Michael suggest. “I have a roommate but he’s staying at his boyfriend’s for the night.” He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

“Am I reading this wrong or are you actually inviting me over for a sleepover?”

“Depends,” Michael traces his fingertips up Calum’s thigh. “Would you want to?”

Fuck yeah, Calum thinks. Out loud, he says, “Sure.”

“Awesome.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“You—move really—fast.” Calum gasps out in between the kisses as he and Michael race to take their clothes off.

“You have these nice, kissable lips,” Michael comments, nipping on them for emphasis.

“Same goes for you too,” Calum moans embarrassingly loud when Michael latches onto one of his nipples and bites it lightly. Then he continues to kiss and bite down until his face is level with Calum’s crotch. He blows warm air over the tip of Calum’s semi and then grasps the base firmly.

Michael is too good head, Calum decides. He does this little swirl with the very tip of his tongue on the slit of his dick every time he bobs his head up and it’s heavenly.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come if you keep that up,” Calum pants out.

“Alright then,” Michael pulls off and wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Do me then?”

He lies down on the bed with his knees drawn up and that’s quite the sight to behold. Calum hurries to gets the lube and them slicks up his fingers before he rubs it along Michael’s entrance. Michael lets out a breathy sigh when Calum finally pushes in with one finger. He loosens up quickly so Calum keeps adding the fingers until he’s got three fingers working in and out of Michael’s bum smoothly.

Soon, Calum is slathering his dick with lube and then slowing inching inside of Michael. It’s so hot and tight and it doesn’t take long for Michael to adjust like before. It’s marvellous, the hot drag of his dick inside of Michael and the feel of Michael’s leaking cock rubbing on his stomach.

“Fuck you’re good,” Michael moans brokenly. “Harder.”

Calum complies quite happily. The room is filled with the sounds of flesh slapping on flesh and the shitty bed springs creaking as their rough movements rock the bed. The headboard starts to knock on the wall loudly but Calum can’t bring himself to care well Michael’s entire body is so enticing. Michael leans up and uses his arms to bring Calum’s face down, all but devouring him with his mouth.

Michael is the first to come and Calum doesn’t last long afterwards. Calum brings over a damp flannel for Michael to wipe himself down with. Michael then cuddles up to Calum and they end up talking for hours upon hours. Michael is so easy to talk to and they find out that they share a lot of common interests.

 

 

In the morning, Calum is pleasantly surprised to find Michael sleeping, tucked into Calum’s side. He gets up slowly and out of bed without jostling Michael to go and make some breakfast. Some scrambled eggs and toast is all he makes but it’s better than nothing. Michael certainly seems to appreciate the gesture.

“So last night was fun,” Michael comments as he takes a sip of his coffee.

“Sure was.”

“We should keep in touch. Here’s my number, so call me maybe?” Michael grabs Calum’s hand and writes down a number on the back of it with a pen that was on the counter.

“Okay.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Weeks pass by and Calum realises quickly that Michael is like the wind. He can’t contain Michael in one place for long, nor can he predict what he might do next.

For one, his hair is a light purple shade with a streak of cobalt blue running through his bangs. And somehow, Michael has convinced that Calum should try dyeing his hair. Hence the blond streaks in his own bangs that kind of make him look like a K-Pop star or summat.

“I’m still not sold on this,” Calum pouts as he ruffles his bangs.

“Look good, trust me,” Michael practically purrs, pressing their foreheads together.

“Ugh, Lukey, they’re doing it again,” Ashton whines, walking into Calum’s apartment.

“I should’ve known that giving you the spare key was a mistake,” Calum mutters. “I knew you were trouble when you walked in.”

“And now you’re lying on the cold hard ground, boo hoo,” Ash says with a dismissive gesture of his hand. Luke at least has the decency to look sheepish.

“We brought pizza!” Luke offers, holding up the Domino box.

“Great, you have redeemed yourselves,” Michael announces.

 

Two pizzas and half a bottle of rum later, Calum finds himself playing Twister with three other equally drunk lads. It’s messy and with each step, someone is falling flat on their asses.

“I think— _hic_ —we should stop,” Michael suggest, face tinted red from the rum.

Calum nuzzles Michael’s shoulder because he has somehow ended up crouched over Michael. “Agreed.”

Then, as if on cue, Luke collapses and then the whole pile goes down.

“Ah, man down, man down!” Ashton shouts, who is on the bottom of the puppy pile.

“I’m quite happy where I am,” Calum sighs, rubbing his cheek against Michael’s now.

“Ugh, why you gotta be the affectionate drunk?” Michael feigns disgust. He gently hoists Calum off the pile and drags him away to the bedroom. “You can see yourselves out. Night.”

To Calum’s surprise, they do file out and that leaves him alone with Michael.

“Mmm now that you’ve got me all alone, what ya gonna do to me?” Calum asks, trying to be as coy as possible.

“You’re plastered,” Michael says coldly, picking him up and then carrying him towards the bedroom. “I ain’t having sex with a drunk person; that’s so low and disgusting. What I’m gonna do to you is put you to bed and make sure you drink some water before I go to sleep too.”

Calum pouts, knowing that Michael can’t resist his puppy face. “Don’t even try,’ Michael warns.

“Fine.”

When Michael dumps him on the bed, Calum immediately starts to strip out of his confining clothes right down to his bare skin. Michael doesn’t even blush, instead he goes into the kitchen for a glass of water.

“You’re such a horny drunk,” Michael laughs as he hands over the water.

Calum chugs down the entire thing and throws himself at Michael. “I feel a lot more sober now. I’ll let you fuck me.”

“Tempting, but no. If you still wanna let me fuck you in the morning, just let me know.”

 

 

Several hours later, Calum wakes up with the worst headache and dry throat. He stumbles into the bathroom for a hot shower and then brushes the foul taste out of his mouth. Michael is sleeping soundly in his bed with his trousers still on so he can only assume that they didn’t fuck last night.

. . . . Oh shit. He said something about letting Michael fuck him, didn’t he? To be honest, he wouldn’t mind for once. Actually, he’s kind of getting hard thinking about it.

He climbs back into the bed and snuggles in next to Michael’s sleeping form. He look so defenceless and younger when he sleeps, really. Calum brings a hand up to brush away a lock of Michael’s purple hair off his forehead.

With his fingers still tangled in Michael’s hair, Calum falls back asleep.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Calum doesn’t see Michael after that. It’s as though he had never met Michael at all. Ashton and Luke rarely ask Calum about him anymore and every time Calum remembers all the memories they shared, it sends a sharp pang through his heart.

It’s stupid how he had fallen for Michael so quickly yet Michael is gone.

Weeks later, Calum is walking by some cemetery on his way to a new café that his study group wants to meet at. He wasn’t really paying attention but one particular gravestone catches his eyes.

It reads: Michael Gordon Clifford.

“What the fuck?” Calum says loud. He crouches down and stares at it. it definitely says Michael’s name on it, and even though he never knew Michael’s middle name, he’s pretty sure that there aren’t a lot of Michael Cliffords in this part of Sydney.

According to the stone, Michael died nearly a year ago. He was nineteen.

The back of Calum’s neck turns cold and when he turns around he sees Michael.

“Please tell me that this is a joke,” Calum pleads, strength sapping out of his body.

Michael slowly shakes his head. “I’m dead, Cal. Been this way for a while now. When I first saw you in that club, I’d just discovered how to take physical form in this world. You had this vibrancy that drew me to you and I had to know you. When I felt myself beginning to fall for you, I knew I couldn’t go on like this. I’m sorry that it had to end this way.”

He steps forward to touch Calum’s wet cheek, and Calum belatedly realises that he’s weeping silently. There is no sensation of being touched, merely a vague coolness on his cheek.

“Why . . .” Calum doesn’t even know what he is asking for.

“I love you, Cal. See you on the flip side.” Michael’s image fades away, leaving behind a shimmering light until even that is gone as well. Calum’s knees give out and he collapses onto the ground.

It hurts. It hurts so much to know that Michael really is gone. But he can’t look back now. All he can do is move on and hope that maybe he’ll get to see Michael again someday. Just not in this lifetime.


End file.
